A T lever adapter is used in conjunction with a ratchet wrench when it is important that equal torque be produced about the axis of the ratchet wrench. This primarily occurs when difficulty is being experienced in removing a nut. To proceed in such a situation, in the absence of a T lever adapter, is to risk damage to the socket secured to the ratchet wrench, damage to the nut positioned in the socket and the potential of injury to the person in the event of slippage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,987 which issued to Rager in 1978 is an example of one form of T lever adapter. The Rager reference discloses a hollow cylindrical ring, a handle member extending radially from the ring, and a trough-like member extending radially from the ring in a direction diametrically opposite to the handle member. A head of a ratchet wrench is coaxially positioned in the ring with a handle of the ratchet wrench accommodated for part of its length in the trough-like member.